Do not mess with me
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Estaba más que claro que sus abracitos y miraditas solo eran parte de un plan para ponerle los nervios de punta, lo cual funcionó. Imperdonable. Simplemente imperdonable. El ex villano recobró su sonrisa hacia su reflejo con picardía. La idea de enseñarle a dar un beso de verdad seguía en pie. Haría a esa rubita bobalicona entender que con Boomer Him no se juega./ Kiss in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not mess with me.**

**NOTA: **_Esta historia es una continuación de mi fic "Kiss in the rain" Si no has leído, te invito a leer (:  
_

**_La caricatura &amp; sus personajes pertenecen a Craig McCracken. _**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Boomer salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla color crema que reposaba sobre la tapa del inodoro. La envolvió por debajo de su cintura y levitó hasta quedar frente al espejo donde le recibió el rostro difuminado de su reflejo.

Acercó su mano y la pasó sobre el vidrio empañado, logrando que sus orbes azules captaran mejor la imagen que tenía al frente. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa que poseía horas atrás ya no estaba presente y en cambio había una seriedad reflexiva en su mirada.

"_Se te ha olvidado algo"_

"_¿Qué?"_

Podía recordarlo en cámara lenta. Ella flotando hasta quedar a su altura, posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tenerla cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que…

– Argh…

Pasó ambas manos por sus dorados cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás en un gesto exasperado mientras un suspiro frustrado fue su acompañamiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando su entrecejo y queriendo borrar de su cabeza la imagen de los brillantes y límpidos ojos celestes de su contraparte bastante cercas de los suyos.

Levantó la mirada una vez más hacia el espejo y apretó los labios.

Después de que todo sucedió, por dentro se sentía totalmente vivo, y si no hubiesen estado sus hermanos con él seguro hubiera reído bastante de la alegría. Pero eso fue antes de pensar en lo que sucedería después. Antes de analizar la situación.

Se sometió a casi dos horas de remojo en la bañera reflexionando y pensando en lo sucedido.

Bubbles, la heroína de Townsville, y su tonta contraparte a la que finge odiar para mantenerla alejada le había besado en los labios en la explanada del colegio. Vale, no fue un beso largo y feroz como había hecho con otras chicas, pero ese pequeño y cálido de la dulce rubia fue suficiente para hacerlo experimentar un fuerte sentimiento que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir.

Y eso era un total problema.

Él no la quería cerca. Quería evitar precisamente ese sentimiento, por ello siempre demostraba aversión a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella: Su vestimenta, sus peleas, sus miradas, TODO.

A pesar de ya no ser más un villano, el quería seguir manteniéndola como su enemiga.

Podía tener muchas chicas a su alrededor, coquetear y tener diversas citas, siempre y cuando ninguna de ellas fuera Bubbles. Porque sí, la rubia le atraía bastante, quizá más que a todas, y desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de ello entendió que acercarse demasiado sería un peligro para él.

Su contraparte tenía cierto _algo _que la volvía especial, distinta, diferente.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero esa niña le causaba temor y no lo decía por que tuviera una imagen intimidante y un carácter sumamente fuerte, porque no, Bubbles era todo lo contrario a eso. Sino que ella, de alguna forma, era capaz de hacer una revoltura de emociones con el hecho de estar presente.

No lo entendía, y no quería entenderlo. Solo quería apartar de una vez por todas esas sensaciones que ella provocaba en él, y la solución era tenerla lo más lejos posible.

¿Qué si el pequeño beso le gustó? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era algo que él había querido e imaginado tiempo atrás. Pero solo eso, no estaba en sus planes besarla en verdad.

Al inicio no lograba comprender porque la rubia de la noche a la mañana quiso hablarle y después besarle, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

Bubbles había jugado y burlado de él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Estaba más que claro que sus abracitos y miraditas solo eran parte de una actuación para ponerle los nervios de punta, lo cual funcionó. Estaba seguro de que la rubia se había percatado de su reacción atónita cuando le besó y por ello era su sonrisita feliz. Esa maldita sonrisita victoriosa disfrazada de inocencia y dulzura.

Imperdonable. Simplemente imperdonable.

Seguramente se habría divertido mucho y no le sería suficiente con ese día. Tal vez ella tome venganza de todas las que le ha hecho él, pero lo que la bebita no sabía es que ya no estaba tratando con el rubio torpe de la infancia. Ahora era más inteligente, y si le hacían una, él la devolvía el triple.

El ex villano recobró su sonrisa hacia su reflejo con picardía.

La idea de enseñarle a dar un beso de verdad seguía en pie, a pesar de ser consciente de que eso podría ser algo riesgoso, no le importaba. Esta vez trataría de no dejarse manejar por aquellas emociones y haría a esa rubita bobalicona entender que con Boomer Him no se juega.

* * *

Bubbles yacía enterrada bajo tantas mantas y un sinfín de peluches, donde con algo de esfuerzo aún se lograba ver la mitad de su rostro y así poder estar atenta al largo sermón de su hermana mayor que caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara. Gesticulaba de vez en cuando, y era tanto el sueño de la rubia que ya casi no prestaba mucha atención al parloteo de la líder.

–Bloss, solo fue un besito. –Habló la pequeña con un tono suplicante, queriendo darle a entender que parara de hablar. Ya había tenido suficiente con los nada discretos gritos de Buttercup, y el rostro de "Me va a dar un ataque" del profesor Utonium.

Los ojos rosados de la mayor se clavaron en ella como un halcón.

–Sí, solo un besito ¿Qué pasará después? –La líder se sentó en el borde de la cama del costado. Las tres aún seguían compartiendo habitación, pero ahora cada una contaba con su propia cama de su respectivo color.– ¡Y a todo esto! ¿Por qué?

La rubia suspiró, e irguiéndose destapó completamente su rostro de debajo de las mantas.

–Bueno… es una historia algo graciosa–Carraspeó con la comisura elevada en una sonrisita. Blossom, a pesar de la poca iluminación, captó las mejillas ruborizadas a de la joven.–Quería saber que se sentía besarlo. Ya sabes...

–Saber cómo besarlo… –Repitió lenta y pausadamente para ella misma procesando la información en su cerebro. Bubbles asintió cautelosa.

–Uh huh.

–¡Pero es que tú estás loca! –Reaccionó– ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de cómo se…? –Hizo una pausa que para la rubia le resultó sospechosa- No, tú también no por favor–Blossom negó con la cabeza y entornó los ojos ligeramente– No me digas que te dejaste llevar por esos rumores.

No fue necesaria una contestación puesto que el rostro de la rubia se lo dijo todo.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –Exageró la dueña del moño.

–¡Pero es que eran muy suavecitos Bloss! A-además no fue algo grande… solo fue un besito pequeño, pequeño, pequeño. – Disminuyó el tono un poco agudo con las últimas palabras. –Y… y recuerda que ya no es malo, no ha hecho ningún desorden.

–¡Solo han sido unos cuantos meses, Bubbles! Aun no me trago eso de que quieran "Integrarse" a la sociedad. Además, el tipo te trata como basura ¿No pensaste que podría hacer después?

La rubia formuló una diminuta mueca para sí misma. En ese entonces no le preocupaban las consecuencias, imaginaba que su contraparte estaría molesto con ella al día siguiente, o simplemente el chico le ignoraría y haría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero Bubbles no quería ser ignorada.

Se había divertido bastante, que su lado curioso le pedía a gritos encontrarse una vez más con el ojiazul para poder saber cuál es su verdadera reacción. De algo que si estaba muy segura era de que escucharía algunos cuantos cuchicheos cuando traspasara la puerta del edificio, pero eso no le afectaría a ella, pero quizá a Boomer sí, y eso es algo que le gustaría ver.

–Blossom, no deberían preocuparse. Todo estará bien.

–No me preocuparía si se tratara de otro chico, Bubbles. Pero es Boomer de quien hablamos, un Rowdyruff boy. Incluso el profesor está con los nervios alterados porque cree que estás interesada en él.

–El profesor se altera con cualquier chico, ¿No recuerdas cuando Trenton me invitó a salir? ¡Me colocó un rastreador y contrató a un guardaespaldas! –La rubia negó y se golpeó la frente con gesto divertido. Solo así la líder logró formular una pequeña risa con el recuerdo de su celoso y sobreprotector padre, y aligerar un poco el ambiente. – No será problema. Boomer no me interesa.

_No, Boomer no me interesa_. Pensó en su fuero interno, queriendo convencerse. Solo lo cree muy guapo, sus labios le provocan intriga, está ansiosa por que llegue el siguiente día para verlo y esa chispita en su pecho al momento de tener contacto labial no es algo importante.

La dueña de melena pelirroja asintió con tranquilidad.

–Solo no hagas escándalos, Bubbles. Recuerda que tienes una imagen que…

–Mantener –Completó la azul con un suspiro cansado. No le gustaba cuando Blossom daba ese discurso de que ellas eran el ejemplo a seguir y muchas otras cosas similares. Ella no quería ser el ejemplo a seguir, solo quería ser una adolescente normal y divertirse como cualquier otra. Claro, pensaba decírselo a su líder, pero no ahora. Solo deseaba que el sermón acabara para dormir.– Lo sé, lo sé…

–Bien. –Se levantó de la cama– Iré a cenar algo ¿Vienes?

La ojiazul negó.

–Solo quiero dormir. Provecho.

Blossom asintió quedamente y salió por la puerta dejándola, para alivio de la rubia, sola.

Se acomodó otra vez en la cama y tomó a su peluche preferido para ver directamente a ese rostro feliz y despreocupado del pulpo. Siempre le había agradado esa sonrisa, era como si pulpi jamás tuviera problemas, y pensó que debería tomar ejemplo. Ser feliz y despreocupada por lo que pensaran los demás.

Al día siguiente las cosas estarían un poco movidas, o eso pensaba. Pasara lo que pasara, no le importaría mucho a ella. Seguiría igual como siempre, porque no se arrepentía de ese beso…

Bueno, aun no.

* * *

Bubbles atravesó el lumbral de la puerta como cualquier otro día, regalando simpáticas sonrisas a todo aquel que se cruzara en el trayecto, y saludando a sus más cercanos amigos. Dicen que después de la lluvia sale el sol, pero el cielo aún continuaba con ese triste color grisáceo.

Continuó con su camino, viendo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo fijándose si alguien la estaba viendo extraño, con horror, odio, o de alguna manera distinta.

_No hay nada fuera de lo normal_. Pensó, tranquilizándose.

Ella esperaba que al abrir las pesadas puertas, detrás encontraría una gran variedad de ojos clavados especialmente en ella.

–_Eres una exagerada, Bubbles_–Murmuró tan bajo para sí misma, serpenteando entre todos los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar. Flotó hasta llegar al segundo piso y detenerse justamente frente a la puerta de su respectivo casillero. Giró la combinación y una vez abierto sacó los libros para su primera clase.

Su súper oído se activó, detectando que unos pasos detrás se dirigían hacia ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Y si se trataba de Boomer? Aunque él no era muy acostumbrado a caminar, casi siempre levitaba.  
La joven respiró profundo, preparándose para quien fuera que llegará en cualquier segundo.

–Bubbles.

Bien, esa vocecita dulce y femenina obviamente no era perteneciente al rubio, pero aun así no se sintió muy tranquila. Ella giró y sonrió educadamente a la chica pelinegra de ojos grises frente a ella.

Ashley Miller, su compañera en clase de Biología y además, líder del grupo oficial de admiradoras de los Rowdyruff boys.

Oh sí, porque esos _idiotas _hasta tienen un grupito oficial de admiradoras que solo alimentaba su ego y su creencia de superioridad. El día que las heroínas se enteraron, Blossom casi estrella su cabeza contra la pared por la "idiotez" de las jóvenes de hoy en día.

Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta era algo diferente, detrás se escondía una juguetona y felina. Bubbles se esforzó por mantenerse natural ante Ashley, aunque sabía lo que llegaría después.

Era cierto que las seguidoras de Boomer le odiaban, pero Bubbles no podría decir lo mismo. La palabra "odio" la considera bastante fuerte y fea. El odio era malo para el alma y Bubbles Utonium era demasiado buena como para odiar a alguien.

Y mucho menos, podría odiar a la joven poseedora de orbes grises, porque aunque ella fuera una fanática de los ex villanos, incluso para su asombro, Ashley resultaba ser una de sus mejores amigas.

–Hey, Ashley –Saludó con un breve ademán de mano. Los ojos celestes fueron a parar inevitablemente al botón pin con el rostro de Butch adherido en el pecho de su blusa. Bubbles recordó uno similar que algún gracioso decidió pegar a Buttercup en la espalda, y cuando la morena se dio cuenta que llevó medio día el rostro de su enemigo por detrás, casi vuelan cabezas.

Ashley se situó a un costado y recargó su espalda sobre el casillero siguiente. Ahora si no se molestó en ocultar su ceja alzada con coquetería.

–Así que… estuve casi 3 semanas invitándote a participar en nuestro grupo. Nos rechazaste un sinfín de veces diciendo que ellos "eran el enemigo" y ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? Ayer en la tarde simplemente me enteré que has besado a Boomer Him bajo la lluvia –La morena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¡Pero que escondido lo tenías, rubia! Con que solo querías tenerlo para ti solita ¿eh? –Bubbles se mordió el labio sintiendo la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas. Sus ojos revisaron rápidamente a la gente que pasaba por sus costados para ver si no había algún chismoso.

–Shh… No lo digas tan alto –Pidió en voz baja– Bueno, no es exactamente lo que tú crees, pero…

–¡Oh! Ya entiendo ¿Es que aún no lo han hecho oficial? Vale, vale… pero te informo que la mitad del colegio está enterado, así que no veo el por qué ocultarlo todavía.

–Err… No. No es eso, es que…

–Ya entiendo ¿Estas preocupada por las demás chicas? Uff, si… por ahora muchas te odian, pero no te preocupes, yo te defenderé –Ashley le dedicó un guiño, hasta cambiarla a una amenazante– Claro, mientras no decidas salir con mi Butch, te defenderé hasta el final.

La rubia hizo una mueca. No, jamás en la vida saldría con Butch, era extremadamente mujeriego y un caos total. Mucho menos saldría con Brick, ese chico aunque ya no fuera villano, le provocaba bastante terror al punto de querer desmayarse con solo estar de pie junto a él.

La rubia se encontraba en un dilema. En su imaginación, no le interesaba las historias que inventarían sobre ellos, o que cosas supondrían, pero ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo. Primero porque al aceptar esa supuesta relación estaría mintiendo, y a Bubbles no le gustaba mentir. Y segundo, Blossom le advirtió que no hiciera escándalos y el aceptar una relación con Boomer crearía una bomba de chismes.

Su conciencia le aconsejaba decir la verdad, y solo la pura verdad: Lo quiso besar porque sus labios la tentaron. No hay relación, no hay amistad, no hay nada. Fin.

Abrió los labios para responder, sin embargo, Ashley la interrumpió.

–¿Sabes? Siempre quise que tú y Boomer fueran pareja, es decir… es como un sueño dorado ¿Entiendes? – Bubbles cerró los labios colocando su cara más confundida ¿Qué quería decir con "sueño dorado"? – Bien, te diré un secreto: No todas te odian. Algunas fantaseábamos con que algún día ustedes llegarían a ser pareja ¡Bien, lo dije! –Limpió falsas gotas de sudor de su frete, dramatizando su gesto

–¿Qué? –Balbuceó, alzando las cejas con bastante asombro.

– Es que ustedes son, no lo sé, el típico chico malo y tú la típica chica buena que llevan una relación amor-odio por años, hasta que por fin ustedes se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro ¡Eso es hermoso! ¡Y mira esto!

A la rubia le sorprendió semejante confesión… ¿Pensar que ella y Boomer eran el uno para el otro? Deberían estar bromeando. Aunque Ashley no le mentiría.

Y no, supo que no le estaba mintiendo cuando rebusco desesperada algo dentro de su bolso hasta sacarlo y prenderlo en la blusa de la rubia. Bubbles bajó la mirada para observar el prendedor y su rostro palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba un botón de tamaño mediano con la imagen de las dos contrapartes besándose.

–¿No crees que es lindo? –La pelinegra sonrió con dulzura, y la cambió cuando se percató del rostro descompuesto de la heroína– ¿Bubbles?

–¡Ashley, no! –No fue su intención, pero su voz resultó sonar más alto de lo que pretendía, captando la atención de muchos compañeros haciéndoles pensar que se trataba de una pelea. Bubbles arrancó el botón de su pecho y se lo entregó a su amiga. Se acercó un poco para hablar bajo. – L-Lo siento… es solo que… es que… .Tienen una idea equivocada ¡No estamos saliendo! Además ¿De dónde sacaron la imagen? ¿Hay más de esos? –Señaló el botón. La poseedora de orbes grises miró hacia el prendedor sobre la palma de su mano. – ¡Por favor Ashley, dime que no hay más de esos!

–No, no hay. Solo era para ti, de regalo. –La voz de la chica sonó un poco desanimada y abatida. Bubbles se sintió mal por ello. –Y sobre la imagen, Bueno… no te enojes, pero ha sido Photoshop. Tomamos una fotografía de Boomer besándose con Lisa, y una tuya cuando salías con Trenton y… bueno, las juntamos y ¡Paf! Salió una imagen perfecta.

La rubia se ruborizó un poco de la vergüenza. No le cabía duda que su amiga estaba bastante loca, y aun así la quería bastante. Soltó el aire contenido, y envolvió a Ashley en un abrazo.

–Gracias por tomarte la molestia, pero él y yo no somos nada. El beso fue solo para molestarlo un poquito. –Admitió avergonzada, alejándose del abrazo. La pelinegra levantó una ceja y sonrió.

–Y seguro no sentiste nada ¿Eh? –La rubia no supo que contestar. No quería compartir las cosquillas que sintió al momento del beso, mucho menos con Ashley. – Eso pensé. Mis esperanzas aun no mueren, rubita.

Su sonrisa fue, desde el punto de vista de Bubbles, macabra y sospechosa. Sus ojos poseían un brillo de inteligencia, algo que le avisaba que Ashley estaba bastante segura y que sabía que sucedería algo que ella no. Cuando la heroína iba a hablar, la joven pelinegra hizo una expresión tan extraña parecida al asombro y la emoción junta, que cuando menos lo esperó, la azabache ya se había ido a paso rápido.

Bubbles quedó sola y desorientada, viendo la cabellera larga de la chica perderse entre toda la gente que se dirigía a clase.

–Pero que raro ha sido eso… –Masculló, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su respectivo salón, su cuerpo chocó con alguien haciéndola rebotar hacia atrás.

–¡Disculpa, no te…!

La sangre de su cara bajó.

Boomer mantuvo el semblante serio, sin ninguna emoción. Cuando bajó la mirada y clavó sus glaciales ojos en ella, le recorrió un espantoso escalofrío por su nuca. Bubbles quedó congelada con los ojos prendidos en los de su contraparte. Él era alto, pero jamás se había sentido tan pequeña como ahora frente a él. En ese instante sabía que tenía que decir algo, una palabrita, moverse, cambiar su rostro ¡Hacer algo! Pero su cerebro no obedecía a ninguna de sus órdenes.

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido, y solo estuvieran ellos. Las risas y voces de los estudiantes desaparecieron por completo, dejando solo el incómodo silencio y desagradable sensación de sentirse solitario.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y el silencio cobró sentido ¡Ya no había nadie! ¿Cuándo fue que todos abandonaron el pasillo? ¿Es que ellos también presintieron el peligro en el ambiente?

En su mente comenzó a prepararse para lo que fuera que vendría. Si Boomer le reclamaba, le gritaba, le amenazaba, cualquier cosa. Pero algo con lo que su cabeza nunca pensó fue que el joven que tenía al frente, dejaría aquella mirada escalofriante y sus ojos de pronto se volverían cálidos, tiernos, y serenos. Una mirada que jamás en lo que llevaba de vida el chico le había dirigido.

Sus perfectos labios… Sí, esos suaves que la tentaron el día anterior se elevaron en una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquier chica, y la rubia tuvo la suerte de que sus rodillas no flaquearan ante semejante esbozo. Pero ella no se fiaba de esa suave mirada. No esperaba una por su parte.

De hecho, ella esperaba en sus expresiones algo más rudo, fuerte, tenso. Una reacción un poco más…

–Niñata pesada.

_Sí, ese tipo de reacción esperaba…_

Y como una burbuja que acaba de ser reventada por la punta de un alfiler, la preciosa sonrisa y los ojos encantadores se esfumaron para abrir pasó un tono brusco y una mirada de repudio. Bubbles parpadeó confundida, viendo como el joven le pasaba de largo, continuando con su camino y escapándose poco a poco de su campo de visión.

–_¿Eso es todo?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente con un deje de indignación. – _¿Solo eso? ¿No me dirá nada más? ¿Ni siquiera me preguntará por el beso? _

Era difícil admitirlo, pero eraba molesta. Y más molesta se sintió aun cuando el chico descaradamente rozó su mano con la de otra chica cuando pasó por su lado, antes de perderse totalmente sé su vista.

* * *

La tarde se fue volando ¿Y cómo no? Si Bubbles no prestó atención a ninguna de las clases. No había espacio para matemáticas, literatura, ni historia en su mente, porque ésta ya era ocupada por Boomer Him en todos sus rincones.

Es que no podía creerlo ¡Ella esperaba mucho más que un solo insulto! Tal vez un poco más de palabras, o interrogaciones…

Bien, el chico le sonrió por un breve momento. Un punto muy extraño, pero no era suficiente para ella. Es que ¿En algún momento hablarían sobre el tema? ¿En algún otro momento él decidiría charlar al respecto? ¡Ella quería hacerlo! La vocecita en su interior le espetaba que era ridícula por querer la atención del muchacho, pero Bubbles lo necesitaba. En verdad esperaba mucho mas de ese chico.

O mejor dicho, solo esperaba un cambio entre ellos.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del receso, a lo que la heroína automáticamente se levantó del asiento y salió disparada hacia la puerta sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Dentro de la cafetería, como era habitual, se había llenado de estudiantes hambrientos. Ella siempre comía fuera en los jardines o las bancas de la entrada del colegio, ya que las mesas en la cafetería siempre se encontraban ocupadas y atascadas.

Pero en esta ocasión no estaba allí por comida, si no para buscar a alguien. Por suerte, había una mesa solitaria y no tardó en volar hasta allá como un rayo antes de que se la ganaran. Una vez allí, hizo vista panorámica de todo el lugar en busca de una cabellera dorada en particular, y una vez que la encontrara… ¿Qué haría? No se había planteado esa idea.

¿Invitarlo a sentarse estaría bien?

–¿Buscando a alguien? –Preguntó una voz tranquila y dulce. Bubbles se giró viendo que su hermana mayor había tomado asiento a su lado. Después se le unió Buttercup arrastrando con ella a Mitch Michelson y a Robin snyder, dos amigos de la infancia.

Perfecto, invitar a Boomer a sentarse estaba totalmente descartado de sus planes.

–No, solo miraba cuanta gente había aquí dentro. Nunca me había fijado. No suelo comer mucho aquí, pero como hoy continuarán las lluvias y no quiero mojarme, tu sabes ¿No?

Blossom dio un sorbo a su jugo de zanahoria y miró expectante a la menor. No era extraño que la chica soliera hablar con prisa en algunas ocasiones. Lo raro era que no quisiera mojarse con la lluvia, porque ella la amaba y no le importaba siquiera comer fuera.

Sorpresivamente Buttercup también lo notó.

–¿De qué hablas? Pero si ayer comiste bajo la lluvia– Comentó sin mucho interés mientras apuñalaba un trozo de carne con sus cubiertos. Mitch río maliciosamente cuando dio un sorbo a la gaseosa de la morena sin que esta se diera cuenta y la devolvía a su lugar.

A diferencia de ellos dos, Robin pareció interesada en su respuesta tanto como Blossom, lo que la hizo recriminarse en su interior por no ocurrírsele otra idea mejor.

–Oh, lo sé, pero… es que hoy me alisé el cabello y no quiero que se esponje. –No estaba mintiendo del todo. Se apresuró a sacar su sándwich vegetariano de la bolsa y darle una mordida. Por los leves asentimientos que miró de sus amigos supo que se habían convencido de su nueva respuesta.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre alisarte el cabello cuando está lloviendo –Rio Robin dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa. Tenía razón, pero ella tenía la idea de que ese día sería un hermoso soleado... _Y quería verse un poco más bonita. _

En ese momento Mitch dejó de fastidiar a Buttercup y dirigió la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Yo creo que solo quiere encontrarse a su novio.

Y en ese preciso momento… todos pararon de comer.

Incluso en la mesa vecina, que se encontraban de chismosos parando la oreja para saber más a detalle del día anterior, dejaron sus almuerzos de lado.

Bubbles se sintió realmente incomoda, e interiormente se hizo una película mental de las mil formas en las que quisiera golpear a Mitch. Ese torpe había dado en el blanco.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ese idiota no es mi novio! –Declaró segura al instante, pero recibió el semblante malicioso del muchacho.

–¿Idiota? Pero si yo jamás dije un nombre.

Estaba jodida. Muy, muy, muy jodida.

No fue necesario golpearlo, porque el puño de Buttercup se impactó de pronto en el hombro del chico que soltó un alarido.

–¡No se te ocurra decir ese chiste de mal gusto! –Regañó la morena– Estoy comiendo ¿No ves? Recordarlo me hará vomitar…

Bubbles se sintió ofendida, pero intentó no hacerlo notar. Pudo sentir la mirada intensa de Blossom evaluando su reacción, así que quiso parecer lo más natural posible, hasta que Robin notó la incomodidad y quiso cambiar el tema.

–Bueno, bueno… Y ¿Qué les pareció no ser invitados a la fiesta de Princesa?

_Gracias Robin _Pensó. Eso sí que iba a distraerlos de inmediato. Lo supo cuando Mitch y Buttercup saltaron al instante y soltaron improperios hacia la pecosa. Blossom no comentó nada al respecto, pero se partía de risa viendo a Mitch hacer graciosas imitaciones de la ex villana.

El receso pasó normal, en la que se agregaron más amigos a la mesa y se armó todo un alboroto cuando Buttercup comenzó a relatar una batalla que tuvieron hace unos días con un monstruo. A ella le gustaba exagerar las situaciones y agregar un poco más de cosas que en realidad no pasaron, pero que hacían mas interesante la historia. Blossom rodaba los ojos, pero reía divertida de su hermana. Y Bubbles que intentaba poner atención, se distraía al pasear un ojo alrededor.

No encontró rastro de Boomer ni de sus hermanos, pero si encontró a la chica a la que había rozado su mano al pasar. Se fijó en ella.

Era alta y de cabello rubio arenoso. No podía decir que contaba con grandes atributos, pero no por ello era fea, de hecho era muy linda y de apariencia tierna. Si no se equivocaba, recordaba que ella tenía el cabello trenzado en la mañana, y una imagen se le vino a la mente sin querer.

Un Boomer deslizando la goma de su cabellera y deshaciendo el peinado mientras besaba furtivamente a la joven. El cabello de ella cayendo por su espalda como cascada, teniendo los dedos del chico enterrados y enredados en las hebras rubias, apretando sus labios contra los otros. De pronto el color rubio dejó de ser arenoso, para convertirse en uno brillante y dorado. Sus puntas ya no eran rizadas por el trenzado, si no que ahora eran lisas, tanto que podría ser muy fácil deslizar los dedos en ellas. La chica perdió altura, pero Bubbles se dio cuenta que la chica que besaba Boomer en su imaginación ya no se trataba de "la chica" si no, de ella misma. Boomer la besaba a ella. Se apretaba contra sus labios y jugueteaba con su cabello.

La heroína sacudió la cabeza con su rostro calentándose. Su mente sí que era perversa…

Sus ojos volvieron a la chica desconocida que tomó asiento en una mesa con, al parecer, sus amigas, y se dispuso a comer como todos los demás. Su trenza… ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente con su trenza? Se preguntó si su imaginación no estaría tan equivocada con la realidad.

Apartó la vista un poco molesta. No es que sintiera celos de ella ni nada por el estilo, solo que… que ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?  
Continuó comiendo su almuerzo e intentó seguir escuchando a Buttercup sobre sus golpes heroicos, fingiendo con éxito el estar verdaderamente interesada.

* * *

La campana sonó, dando fin al receso. Todos volvían dentro de sus aulas, y a ella le tocaba su clase menos preferida: Ingles.  
Era absurdo, porque le gustaba hablar esa lengua, además de que era la mejor en la clase. Nunca necesitaba estudiar o aprender algo nuevo, porque todo lo sabía. Podría decirse que era la única materia en la que se sentía superior a Blossom.

Se dirigía a paso normal hacia el aula. Recordó que era la única materia que compartía con el ex villano, y quizá tenga solo una oportunidad para hablar. No obstante, logró divisar al chico… pero no dirigiéndose hacia el salón de clase, si no que subía las escaleras para dar hacia el tercer piso del edificio.

Bubbles se detuvo.

¿Es que no pensaba entrar a clase? Y entonces, después de volver a recordar que no le había visto desde la mañana, se le ocurrió otra idea: ¿Boomer le estaba evitando? ¿Por esa razón no había podido encontrarle? ¡Nunca lo habría pensado!

Pero ahora lo que verdaderamente tenía que pensar era que hacer en el instante.

Se mordió el labio, indecisa, viendo la puerta del salón y después hacia las escaleras sucesivamente. Entrar a clases y perder a Boomer era una opción. No entrar a clases y tener otra falta, pero al final tener un encuentro con Boomer para charlar, era la otra.

¿Cuál era la mejor? ¡Obviamente la primera! La que no le traería problemas.

_Pero yo ya sé inglés _Pensó. _No me perderé de nada_. Continuó, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, se alejó del salón y fue hacia las escaleras para ir detrás del rubio. Llegó al tercer piso y fue cuidadosa al no hacer ningún sonido, pero se detuvo al terminar las escaleras, pues no tenía a Boomer a la vista y no sabía si se había ido por el pasillo derecho o izquierdo.

No quiso perder tiempo y decidió tomar el pasillo izquierdo, continuando con sus pasos ligeros y cautelosos. No encontró a nadie en su trayecto, pensando que ya todos deberían estar dentro de sus salones, así como ella debería hacer en vez de estar buscando a su contraparte.

Se detuvo al pensarlo por segunda vez.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo al buscar a Boomer? ¿Cuándo le encontrara, qué le diría?

"_Oye, te he estado buscando todo el día" _Muy comprometedor y acosador"_¿También estás aquí? ¡Que coincidencia!" ¡_Muy estúpido! _"Solo quería hablar contigo en privado" _¡Muy vergonzoso y mucho mas comprometedor!

–Que pésima idea has tenido, Bubbles – Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo vergüenza por ella misma. No debió de haber hecho caso a su vocesita rebelde. Quizá si regresaba ahora, el señor Hoffman le dejaría entrar y utilizaría de excusa una emergencia o algo parecido.

Antes de poder ejecutar cualquier acción, su espalda se empotró repentinamente contra el frío metal de los casilleros, teniendo encima un peso nuevo que le aprisionó con fuerza.

Bubbles pensó demasiado lento y solo gimió sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que su contraparte era quien la tenía acorralada, teniendo sus muñecas prisioneras por encima de su cabeza, y su frente rozando la suya.

–_¿Me… buscabas? _

El cuerpo de Bubbles quedó inmóvil, estático, tenso. Sus ojos, que en ese momento se mantenían cerrados tuvieron pavor de abrirse, hasta de alguna forma lo consiguieron. Frente a ellos, Boomer Him sonreía torcidamente.

_Él la había pillado._

* * *

**¡FIN! **

**Querían una segunda parte ¡Tienen una segunda parte! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien &amp; no haya echado a perder la historia (De verdad, ese es mi mayor miedo a las segundas partes u,u ) Si les gustó, regálenme un review &amp; si no, también :D &amp; ahora sí, ya lo que sucedió después se los dejaré a su imaginación~ **

**Bueno, entonces yo me despido y… Naaaah se crean :P ¿Cómo podría dejarlo allí? ;) **

**Verán, originalmente quería que fuera un one-shot, pero la inspiración me ganó &amp; el capítulo resulto ser mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado, así que lo he dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primero, &amp; siento si en verdad creyeron que ese era el fin(?) –Bromista Fail— La segunda espero publicarla la siguiente semana (: **

**Gracias a quienes lograron llegar hasta acá, &amp; ahora si en verdad me despido. Cuídense mucho, felices vacaciones por cierto, &amp; los leeremos pronto~**

**Hiimeko fuera! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Las Powerpuffgirls no son de mi propiedad. Tampoco lo son de Fuzzy(?)**_

_**Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica. **_

* * *

Sus ojos, una vez más, volvieron a hacer conexión. Ella podía encontrar un ligero brillo en sus orbes cobalto, mezclado con una pizca de humor. Mantenía sus labios perfectos curvados hacia arriba, que le hacían ver ligeramente peligroso y a la vez, jodidamente sexy.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, que fue entonces que optó por la idea de negar a su pregunta aunque fuese una mentira. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios comenzaban a abrirse, él le acalló haciendo un acercamiento peligroso hacia su rostro, que la dejó completamente helada. Pareció por un momento que la besaría, y el corazón de Bubbles pegó un brinco. Pero Boomer no lo hizo. Solo se quedó allí, a milímetros de tocarla.

Boomer sonrió aún mas, reflejando travesura en ese gesto.

–No soy idiota. Me has estado buscando… _todo el día._ –Su aliento chocó con el suyo, haciéndola salir de su trance. – Y sé lo que quieres de mí.

Ella abrió la boca sin tener una idea de que responder, pero aunque quisiera, no hubiese tenido el tiempo. Él se inclinó ligeramente, mirando divertido su reacción, y sin tener una pequeña pizca de duda, ahora sí, atacó sus labios.

Bubbles respingó en su lugar con sus ojos muy abiertos, y él la sostuvo con fuerza presionando su pecho contra el suyo sin dejar ni un milímetro de espacio. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró a través de su sangre cuando los labios del joven encuentran los suyos una y otra y otra vez.

Ella quiso moverse, quiso moverse, quiso moverse… pero su cuerpo no hizo ningún intento.

El ex villano, haciendo honor a su título de labios perfectos, besó con fiereza y determinación, succionando y mordisqueando a aquellos pequeños labios ajenos, logrando que la rubia jadeara. Boomer no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y su lengua, tan poderosa como lo era él, no esperó ningún permiso y se abrió paso al interior, invadiendo su húmeda cavidad y recibiendo un gemido asustado por parte de la joven que se revolvió bajo su cuerpo. Boomer reconoció inmediatamente ese estremecimiento, y una sensación de felicidad oprimió su pecho al ser el primero en explorar esa boca virgen.

Bubbles no terminaba de procesar lo que ocurría. Finalmente, después de haber fantaseado con los besos de su contraparte, él estaba allí, sujetándola y devorando su boca mientras sus labios se movían con maestría. La rubia recuperó la conciencia al sentirse invadida, y no logró ocultar su sorpresa. Sus besos siempre habían sido castos. Nadie se había aventurado como hacía él, y para su desconcierto, en vez de sentir temor, una oleada de sensaciones desconocidas despertó su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas se rozan y vuelve a estremecerse, sintiéndose embarazosamente torpe y pequeña.

Ella no sabe nada acerca del peligro en el que podría meterse. De pronto es tan ciega, que sin creerlo, ni pensarlo siquiera, concede completamente el acceso hacia las profundidades de su boca, dejándose perder en el sentimiento que aquella lengua provocaba al danzar con la suya.

Boomer libera sus muñecas, y sus manos van trazando un camino hacia abajo por su silueta, deslizándose detrás de sus caderas para tirar de ella más cerca. Sus labios abandonan los suyos y dejan caer besos por su garganta.

La heroína respinga y un suspiro traicionero escapa de sus labios. Él baja, y continúa bajando, marcado un camino de besos por su pálido cuello. Su piel se eriza con cada peligroso roce y una vez más, sube para capturar su boca de manera profunda y poderosa. Sus manos descansan en sus caderas, y ronronea su nombre entre besos.

Eso era todo. Su autocontrol se destruye. Su cordura la abandona.

Bubbles se siente distinta. Total y completamente diferente, y fue entonces que lo entendió. Entendió la razón por la cual las chicas se volvían locas al hablar acerca de Boomer. Entendió porque pululaban a su alrededor para conseguir su atención. Entendió por qué flaqueaban ante su presencia.

La sensación que el ex villano provocaba era deliciosa. El sabor que emanaba, sus caricias, y su suave tacto embriagador. Y él, damas y caballeros, él era toda una maldita adicción, y ella ya está drogada. Drogada por su sabor. Perdida en sus roces. Hipnotizada por sus susurros.

Las manos del chico trepan bordeando sus costados, y ella, sintiéndose tentada a alzar sus manos libres y tocar los amplios hombros de su contraparte, se paró de puntillas para ejecutar la acción y después envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como aquella vez bajo la lluvia.

Intentarlo quizá fue un error. Un mal error.

Boomer se inmovilizó de golpe y la alejó de él como si quemara. Ella quedó perpleja y desconcertada, con los ojos bastante abiertos posados sobre los suyos. La expresión del chico era… diferente. Él la miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados, totalmente pasmados y con la piel ligeramente pálida. Era como si él tuviese miedo, o solo estuviera sorprendido. Pero entonces, sus ojos se entornaron y se volvieron especialmente fríos como antes. Le miró con esa típica mirada de repudio, y para Bubbles, la realidad le llegó como un golpe.

Ahora que miraba los ojos helados del chico, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones: Él no la besó para cumplir su capricho. Él quería aterrarla, confiándose en que por ser la pequeña, tímida, y asustadiza Bubbles, ella lloraría y rogaría que parara.

Se dejó llevar por la deliciosa sensación que él le brindaba. Le permitió el paso a su juguetona lengua, e incluso le permitió besarle el cuello ¡EL CUELLO! Eso era tan… O dios. En menos de un segundo la sangre cubrió su rostro de vergüenza.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Oh, no, no, no. Nada. ¡No estaba pensando en absolutamente nada!

Boomer apretó fuertemente los puños mirando a su dirección. La cabeza de la heroína inmediatamente envió un mensaje de alerta, avisando que rápidamente se fuera de allí, sobre todo cuando el joven le sonrió forzadamente y en sus ojos fluía el enfado.

Una vez más, Bubbles fue bastante lenta. Él se le abalanzó de vuelta, haciendo crujir el metal del casillero al capturar sus pequeños labios.

Sus manos fueron presas una vez más, pero esta vez no había un agarre suave. Este era fuerte y rudo, que aseguraba unas lindas marcas rojas al final. Sus labios que ahora yacían sobre ella, no eran ardientes y juguetones, eran violentamente desenfrenados. Las sensaciones deliciosas fueron remplazadas por la sensación de dolor y agobio.

Ella, en un arranque de pánico, intentó moverse, forcejar, alejarlo, pero mientras más lo intentaba apartar, más rudo y profundo se volvía todo. Lo intentó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada. Solo se removía en vano.

El ex villano hizo fuerte presión en sus muñecas en advertencia. No la soltaría. No la dejaría en paz hasta que él quisiera.

Bubbles jamás en la vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. Obligada a abrir sus labios y ceder todo el terreno. No podía corresponder esta vez a eso, porque no era un beso. Era brutal

Ella no quería llorar, porque sabía que eso era lo que él quería. Pero era difícil contener ese nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos. Todo su orgullo se vio herido cuando dejó de luchar. Había perdido toda su fuerza en intentar lanzar golpes contra el chico, descubriendo que ahora su contraparte le superaba en fuerza.

Tantos años desaparecido, sin luchar con él, jamás se le ocurrió que el rubio podría volverse más poderoso que ella. Se había confiado, y ahora sus pulmones necesitaban urgentemente oxígeno.

Su cuerpo se sintió increíblemente pesado cuando se dejó hacer por el poseedor de cabellera dorada. El degustó con fiereza cada rincón, explorando, sintiendo, marcando. Ella solo lograba mantenerse de pie puesto que él la sostenía, pero el Rowdy gruñó al sentirla tan frágil y débil.

Ya fue suficiente.

El ex villano rompió de golpe el contacto labia, y en el acallado y solitario pasillo, hizo eco el sonoro sollozo de la rubia, tomando todo el oxígeno robado. Iba a caer. Estaba segura de que sus piernas se doblarían en el momento en el que él se separara, pero jamás la soltó. Tuvo la idea de gritar cuando el rostro de su contraparte volvió a inclinarse, hasta que este desvió sus labios a un costado de su lóbulo.

– ¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que buscabas?–La heroína sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Había una furia helada en su voz, tan oscura, seria, e intimidante, que no había vuelto a escuchar en muchos años.– Porque me pareció que no te fue suficiente el día de ayer.

Sus labios depositaron un suave beso sobre su lóbulo. Una acción que pudo interpretarse como tierna y llena de amor, sin embargo la rubia sabía que solo era burla y crueldad disfrazada.

–Ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz, rubia estúpida y fastidiosa.–La tomó bruscamente del mentón haciéndola verle a los ojos.– Y no vuelvas a besarme.

Bubbles tomaba bocanadas de aire, y no pudo controlar esa pequeñísima gota que trazó un camino por su mejilla. Sintió un fuerte ardor extenderse por su labio inferior, y antes de abrir la boca, su lengua tanteó el terreno descubriendo cuanto daño había hecho.

Su sabor metálico se lo confirmó.

La imagen de su hermana mayor se le vino como un balde de agua fría en su mente, recordándole lo muy peligroso que el Rowdy era, y las consecuencias que podrían haber. Ella tuvo razón al advertírselo, pero en ese entonces a ella no le importaba para nada las consecuencias, y siendo honesta, seguía sin importarle… a pesar de que dolía.

Así que, con una firmeza inusual en ella, alzó la barbilla aun sostenida, e ignorando el ardor curvó sus pequeños y heridos labios en una sonrisita inocente. La mirada penetrante del chico le atemorizó, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar esta vez.

– ¿Por qué?– Su pregunta solo enfureció más al poseedor de orbes cobalto– ¿Por qué sigues temiéndole a mis besos?

–Deja de hacerlo–Ordenó el chico con autoridad. –No intentes jugar conmigo– La oscuridad en su voz le avisaba a Bubbles que era mejor detenerse ahora antes de que sucediera algo peor.

Pero no podía parar.

– Quieres que me arrepienta de lo que hice, lo sé. Pero eso no sucederá, Boomer. No me arrepiento de haberte besado hace 11 años. Mucho menos me arrepiento de haberte besado el día de ayer. –Sonrió con ironía– Incluso no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió hoy.

Al chico le costó bastante ocultar su increíble sorpresa en la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos con aire desorientado. Él esperaba lloriqueos por su parte, tal como en el pasado, así que su declaración lo tomó completamente desprevenido, haciéndolo aflojar un poco el agarre del mentón, pero volviendo a presionar inmediatamente cuando se percató de ello.

–La verdad es… Que me ha gustado hacerlo. Realmente quería hacerlo.

Y con eso, Bubbles remató, dejando al ex villano más atónito y confundido que nunca. Sobre todo porque en su mirada celeste solo encontraba honestidad.

Entonces ¿Le había gustado besarlo? No, no, no… ¡Era otra maldita trampa! ¿O no?

Bubbles, a pesar de su situación, se divirtió un poco al ver la expresión horrorizada del chico. Pudo notar que sus mejillas le traicionaron tiñéndose de una leve tonalidad rosa.

Boomer hubiese respondido, si no fue porque una inhalación de sorpresa resonó en el área, descubriendo que no fue de ninguno de ellos dos.  
Los dos jóvenes volvieron la mirada hacia el origen del sonido, encontrando a alguien inesperado. El Rowdy afiló la mirada, y mascullo con enojo algo tan bajo que solo la rubia logró entender. Eso era lo de menos para ella.

Otra vez la imagen de Blossom llegó a su cabeza pidiéndole que no hiciese escándalos. La líder se enojaría bastante, no solo porque ignoró sus advertencias, si no que ahora iba a tener muchos más problemas que un simple escándalo.

* * *

–¿Castigada? –Se escandalizó Buttercup con los ojos bastante abiertos. – Es una broma ¿No? ¿Bubbles castigada? ¿Por qué?

Blossom se encontraba con el rostro bastante serio. La directora de la escuela sabía que el profesor Utonium era un hombre bastante ocupado con su trabajo, así que siempre llamaba a la mayor de las tres hermanas cuando algo mal ocurría. No era el deber de Blossom estar en el despacho de la directora en situaciones como esa como tendría que estar el profesor, pero la pelirroja así lo quiso. Ella era bastante madura y responsable para su edad. Confiaban en ella, y confiaban bien en que ella le explicaría al profesor perfectamente la situación, tal y como es.

Así que, cuando interrumpieron la clase mandándola a llamar, ella se levantó de su asiento colocando los ojos en blanco, intentando adivinar que otra metida de pata hizo Buttercup. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que no era ella el problema.

Y más grande fue aún cuando al entrar al despacho de la directora, en uno se los asientos yacía un Brick con el semblante serio y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Desde ese momento, su preocupación aumentó.

–Ayer le sacaron de clase. –Explicó la dueña del moño cruzada de brazos.

–¿Qué? –Volvió a decir con su asombro.

La pelirroja no sabía si continuar. La morena era muy impulsiva, y podría pegar de gritos e incluso buscar pleito en ese mismo instante. Buttercup supo que había algo más cuando su hermana mayor tomó su hombro e hizo una leve presión. Acción que únicamente hacía para intentar tranquilizarla de una noticia mala.

–Adelante, suéltalo. –Pidió la morena. Blossom accedió.

–Hoy el profesor Hoffman le encontró fuera de clase –Hizo una breve pausa, asimilando las palabras de la directora. –Estaba con Boomer, al parecer en una posición muy comprometedora y prohibida dentro del plantel. –Rodó los ojos recordando el tono exagerado que utilizó la directora y el profesor Hoffman.

A la Powerpuff verde se le fueron los colores del rostro.

–Además, dañaron dos casilleros. El metal terminó totalmente sumido y el Profesor tendrá que pagar por ellos. Sin contar con los útiles que se encontraban dentro.

–¡No! –Sí, la pelirroja ya se esperaba ese grito por su parte. Ella también casi pega uno similar con la noticia. – ¿Posición comprometedora? ¡¿Casillero sumido?! ¿¡Pero que carajos estaban haciendo!? –Otro rugido salió de su boca– ¡Ella dijo que no pasaba nada entre ellos! Ya verá esa oxigenada ¡Urgh, y cuando vea a ese maldito aprovechado de hermanitas menores le voy a dar una patada en sus jodidas pelo…!

–¡Buttercup! –Blossom la cortó sonrojada antes de que pudiera terminar esa vergonzosa frase. – No grites. Les han castigado a ambos. Después de clases, tengo entendido que limpiaran la cafetería.–Blossom se pasó una mano por el flequillo que molestó por unos instantes su visión. Conocía a Bubbles más que a ella misma, y la rubia no haría esa clase de escenas comprometedoras de pasillo en pasillo. Mucho menos se saltaría las clases por voluntad propia, por más tediosas que fueran.

Esto era causa de Boomer, seguro. Estaba al cien por ciento segura que un Rowdy no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de que se echó toda una discusión con el líder pelirrojo dentro del despacho, y él alegaba que la única culpable y problema era Bubbles.

–Buttercup –Llamó– Cuando volvamos a casa, no menciones nada al profesor. No le diré nada por ahora.

* * *

– ¿Castigado? ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

Brick se permitió apoyarse sobre el escritorio desocupado del maestro, mientras sus llameantes ojos se posaron al joven moreno frente a su persona, cuyo brazo era sostenido por unas pequeñas manos aferradas a él como si los tentáculos de un pulpo se trataran. Brick inmediatamente miró a la joven castaña a un costado de su hermano, que se había negado a soltarle cuando le pidió al moreno hablar en privado dentro de un aula vacía.

Butch logró detectar el mal humor en su mirada, así que se giró hacia su "chica del día" antes de que a su hermano se le escapara su visión laser y le perforara la cabeza.

–Anda –Pidió el ojiverde en un susurro hacia la joven– Te alcanzo luego.

La chica hizo un puchero como el de una pequeña niña, pero al ver la agresiva mirada del Rowdy mayor, no dudó en salir del lugar a casi tropezones por la prisa. Butch cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan grave fue?

–La rubia. –Fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo, sin una pizca de gracia. Butch parpadeó aturdido.

–¿La azulita? –Brick asintió y notó como los ojos de su hermano mediano se entornaban ligeramente, intentando comprender.

Butch de pronto se colocó serio. Por lo cabreado que se le notaba al pelirrojo ya se imaginaba la idiotez que pudo haber hecho su hermano menor con la ppg. O eso pensaba, hasta que Brick, de una vez por todas, le explicó la razón.

–Abolló un casillero mientras se morreaba a la rubia fuera de clases.

Y entonces las cejas de Butch se alzaron. El dueño de la gorra lo había soltado con tanta frialdad, pero no lo comprendía. No era para nada a lo que Butch se imaginaba.

Birck supo de inmediato lo que pensaba su hermano mediano, y quizá tenía razón. Eso no era nada grave. En realidad, a Brick no podría importarle menos que a Boomer le gustara Bubbles. Lo sabía desde hace mucho, y no se oponía. Cuando dijeron que querían integrarse a la ciudad, iban en serio, lo que significaba que debían comportarse un poco mejor. Claro, no lo hacían del todo. Aun causaban desastres, pero no de aquellos que pudieran llevarlos a prisión, o dejar heridos.

Las tres heroínas no confiaban en ellos todavía, y a ellos no les interesaba si se ganaban su confianza o no. No habían vuelto a tener ninguna pelea, o lanzado un golpe hacia ellas. Ya habían ganado algo de simpatía en Townsville, pero si llegasen a golpear de nuevo a esas tres chicas, quizá todo ese esfuerzo por ser parte de los ciudadanos se fuera a la basura, y era lo que en realidad les preocupaba a los chicos.

Eso era lo que había imaginado el joven moreno. Que quizá el menor haya perdido el control y le haya soltado un puñetazo a la rubia, pero si no fue eso y en realidad solo les encontraron besuqueándose en el pasillo… Entonces ¿Por qué Brick estaba tan cabreado?

La respuesta era sencilla. Llevaba nombre y apellido: Blossom Utonium.

La líder rosa y él habían iniciado una batalla verbal por defender a su respectivo consanguíneo. Hacía tiempo que no sucedía algo como eso, pues desde hace meses que ni le dirigía la palabra, y si la miraba lo hacía con indiferencia. Hace tan solo unos minutos, acababa de recordar como esa chica era capaz de alterarle su maldito mal humor.

Pero como aún seguía tan enojado, necesitaba sacarlo de alguna forma, y esa era –aunque no fuera su culpa– desquitarse con sus hermanos. Así que Butch necesitaba prepararse para tener un largo sermón lleno de maldiciones, advertencias, y quizá uno que otros golpes.

El dueño de la gorra escuchó un leve portazo, y al volverse hacia el sonido, se percató de que se encontraba solo en el aula.

Sonrió.

Butch no era nada idiota.

* * *

Boomer se sentía una mierda. Si, una completa y total mierda.

No estaba en sus planes hacer lo que hizo. Con un "beso de verdad" se refería a besarla como él tanto deseaba. Hacerlo de manera especial. Que ese beso fuera dulce y cálido como ella lo merecía.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la estaba besando como a las demás chicas. Creyó que así la asustaría un poco recordando lo inocente que es, pero quien terminó asustado fue él al darse cuenta que a ella le estaba gustando. Ese maldito abrazo a su cuello fue el que le despertó y le devolvió a la realidad.

Al parecer se equivocó al creer que la linda rubia seguía siendo una pequeña inocente asustadiza.

A último momento cambió por un beso atroz, y verdaderamente lo lamentaba, porque la única oportunidad que tuvo para besarla como tanto había anhelado, la había desperdiciado comportándose como una bestia.

Pero en parte estaba bien ¿No? Porque si él la hubiese besado de esa manera que tanto quería, obviamente sus verdaderos sentimientos se hubieran sentido por medio de sus labios. No deseaba que nadie lo supiera, sobre todo ella. Para Boomer, el sentimiento que experimentaba al pensar en esa niña era desconocido, algo nuevo. Ella no le atraía por su físico, era algo más allá. Lo sabía, y temía.

Él era Boomer, un Rowdyruff Boy. Un chico que aunque dejara atrás sus crímenes, tenía ese aire peligroso que cautiva a cualquiera. Un mujeriego, lo admite, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano Butch. Un chico que te promete un buen rato con besos y caricias, pero no prometía flores, chocolates, o palabras bonitas.

En pocas palabras: Sin atadura.

¿Qué dirían de él si se diesen cuenta de que siente algo por Bubbles Utonium? Además, no estaba seguro de que Bubbles sintiera algo por él. Lo miraba imposible. No quería ser rechazado y que el mundo lo supiera. O ser de esos patéticos de los que tanto se burlaba, que lloran y se deprimen por un amor no correspondido.

Solo le quedaba el odio para disfrazar la verdad y evitar todo aquello. Pero lo que hizo hace unas horas atrás, no fue lo mejor. Se sentía mal.

Se pasó de la raya, bastante. Solo quería pegarle un susto con un beso provocativo, creyó que ella se negaría enseguida y así, advertirle, y de paso alejarla para siempre. No era su intención que la joven terminara castigada, con una mala imagen ante su profesor _preferido _–Nótese el sarcasmo— y mucho menos herida. Sobre todo herida. Pero perdió el control. Reaccionó por medio del miedo.

Le costó demonios apartar la mirada de sus ensangrentados labios, resistir el impulso de disculparse y estrecharla entre sus brazos, arrepentido de su acción. Pero al final logró mantenerse indiferente, frío, e inexpresivo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente, relajando sus músculos y calmando su enojo. Si continuaba de esa manera, terminaría rompiendo el cristal de la ventana la cual limpiaba con mucha avidez, que incluso ya hasta le había sacado un brillo inimaginable.

A decir verdad, no había hecho otra cosa más que limpiar esa misma ventana desde que inició el castigo. No porque no hubiesen otras más que limpiar, si no, porque al hacerlo tendría que girarse, e inevitablemente mirar a su contraparte que al igual que él, cumplía con la orden de hacer limpieza en el lugar.

Gruñó por lo bajo, recordándose que esa acción era muy cobarde.

"_Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo_" se recordó: Si Bubbles no le odiaba, pues ahora seguro que sí lo hacía, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Ella ya no había vuelto a hablarle desde entonces y en parte lo agradecía.

Continuó con los movimientos circulares de su brazo haciendo presión en el vidrio de la ventana, hasta que un débil _"Plaff" _y la sensación de tener algo ligero sobre la cabeza detuvo su tarea. Con un rápido movimiento apartó de encima un trapo viejo y sucio, para luego mirar por encima de su hombro con ojos entornados a la única responsable.

Bubbles no se inmutó ante la mirada asesina que el joven le lanzó, aun continuando con su tarea de barrer el piso. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, aunque estos no denotaran enojo o fastidio.

–Siento interrumpir tu paseo en las nubes, pero las demás ventanas no se limpiarán solas. –La chica sonrió débilmente hacia su dirección por un breve segundo, para después volver a bajar la mirada y seguir barriendo.

Boomer fijó su visión especialmente en sus labios curvados levemente: Hermosos, pequeños, rosados y sin ninguna evidencia de la brutalidad que ocasionó hace unas horas atrás. Era de esperarse de alguien que portaba la sustancia X corriendo por sus venas. Sus heridas sanaban increíblemente rápido, pero aun así la culpa seguía martillándole la conciencia, mucho más aun notando que la chica no se mostraba molesta ni con resentimiento.

Parecía relajada, tal como todos los días. Escuchaba el bajo tarareo de una canción que el desconoce, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Por qué carajos le sonrió?

Eso provocó una combinación de emociones como solo ella podía hacerle sentir. Una alegría tranquilizadora el saber que se encontraba bien, y un desprecio hacia el mismo por fallar en su misión y que el dolor que causó solo fuera en vano.

Un débil "Crack" le hizo desviar su atención hacia la ventana.

El vidrio contaba con una pequeña grieta, víctima de su fuerza. Masculló una maldición y se volvió para continuar con otra ventana, pasando a un costado de Bubbles. Ella le siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, debatiéndose internamente en si formular aquella pregunta que se le había planteado desde el día anterior, o simplemente callar y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se sentía tonta por haber caído en el juego, y más tonta aún por pensar que ese pequeño beso haría algún cambio entre ellos. Bueno, aunque si lo hizo: Él la detesta más.  
No estaba cien por ciento molesta con el chico, si no, con ella misma. Blossom se lo había advertido, y aunque Boomer se haya portado como todo un bruto, ya debía esperar una reacción así de él.

Quizá, solo quizá, en el momento en que dejó de besarla, la rubia deseaba darle un puñetazo y destrozar su maldita y perfecta boca, pero ahora sabiendo sobre su nueva fuerza, hacerlo hubiese sido no muy inteligente. Lo que hizo Boomer no fue correcto, pero iba a dejarlo pasar para no crear más problemas. Además, una pequeña parte había sido su culpa.

Realmente ¿En que estaba pensando cuando intentó seguirlo? ¡Oh, cierto! Quería hablar… quería preguntarle exactamente lo que quería preguntarle ahora mismo. Su mirada celeste aún continuaba observándolo de reojo, insegura. Temerosa.

Lo pensó por tercera vez, y creyó que era mejor no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por fin lo tenía allí, como tanto esperaba. Los dos solos sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Se arriesgó mucho yendo tras él para poder hablar del tema, y desperdiciarlo ahora sería muy idiota. Es decir ¡No la lastimaron labialmente para que todo fuera en vano!

No había mejor momento para hablar y aclarar todo, que ahora.

Así que dejó de mover la escoba y se aclaró la garganta tímidamente.

–Boomer

Se quedó quieta esperando una reacción, pero el joven ni caso hizo.

– Boomer, quiero hablar contigo.

Lo intentó de nuevo con el tono un poco más elevado, en caso de que no pudiera oírla la primera vez, aunque pensar eso era muy torpe. Él tenía un súper oído, era claro que la ignoraba.

Nada.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– ¡Boomer!

Casi grito, y ni así el ex villano volteó a verla.

– ¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Ignorarme?

El ex villano seguía como si nada pasara, y eso solo llegó a cabrearle.

Formuló un puchero muy enojado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de enojo. ¡No quería ser ignorada ahora! Necesitaba hablar sobre el tema, saber que era lo que él pensaba respecto a ella. Aunque sus acciones y palabras de hacer un rato se lo demostraron: A él no le importaba ella ni un poco.

Aun así, Bubbles no quería seguir así… pero este chico le había sacado de sus casillas con su fría indiferencia. Al grano. Se lo iba a preguntar de todas formas, y hablaría aunque él no le respondiera.

Le había hecho enojar.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –Chilló exasperada haciendo retumbar su voz en el área– ¡Solo quiero saber por qué soy la única chica a la que no miras atractiva!

De pronto se quedó increíblemente quieta. La pregunta no le había parecido mala en un inicio, pero al haberla soltado, se dio cuenta de que ésta sonaba muy vergonzosa. El rubio, solo así paró en seco ante la perturbadora pregunta que formuló, y se volvió hacia ella con aire aturdido.

–¿Qué? –El Rowdy balbuceó.

Esa no era la pregunta que ella quería hacer. Bueno… de hecho sí, pero no quería que sonara de esa forma.

Rápidamente intentó arreglarlo.

–¡E-Eh…no! Yo… Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno... tú eres un chico muy guapo y… yo soy una chica. –Volvió a callar abruptamente, ya que la cosa solo sonaba peor. –Bu-bueno, es obvio que tú eres un chico y yo una chica. Yo uso vestidos y tu pantalones… – Sus manos sudaron y por un segundo se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

Boomer entornó los ojos sobre ella, viéndola como si fuera una cosa extraña de otro mundo, y ella quiso morirse allí mismo. Su boca no podía evitar soltar cosas que la hicieran quedar más idiota.

–Lo-Lo que quiero decir es…

–¿Qué? – Preguntó de mala gana– No me hagas perder el tiempo, niña.

El joven de mirada azulada se quedó allí, viéndola con una mueca, hasta que ella suspiró con pesadez, y le miró más decidida, aunque deducía que estaba ligeramente enojada.

–¡Bien! ¿Por qué soy la única chica a la que fastidias?

Tres segundos pasaron en silencio.

Boomer colocó los ojos en blanco, soltó un bufido y la ignoró girándose para proseguir con la limpieza de la ventana. La rubia apretó los dientes y resopló por lo bajo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Aunque él le diera la espalda, seguro le escucharía, así que continuó.

–Bien, hablaré de todas formas. Desde el día de ayer, yo… he estado pensando que…

Un ligero golpe en la cara la calló de pronto. La rubia, horrorizada, alejó el viejo trapo sucio de su cara. Ese mismo trapo que había lanzado al ex villano hace unos momentos atrás y ahora él le había devuelto. Boomer la miró con dureza.

–Solo cállate y limpia. Creo que dejé claro que no quería escuchar ninguna de tus tonterías.

Ella apretó los puños. Continuó.

– ¡No sabes ni lo que iba a decir!

–No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Nada que venga de ti me interesa.

Eso le hirió un poco, pero no iba a rendirse tan rápido. Debía llegar al fondo de todo.

–Tú siempre estás tan radiante y sonriente. Saludas a todo el mundo, tienes a la mitad del colegio queriendo hablar contigo, y siempre eres amable con todos. Pero no lo eres conmigo. –Intentó que su tono no sonara como si le importara demasiado, pero no le resultaba mucho. Era difícil, y bastante… admitir que quería tener su atención por un momento. – Antes, cuando me fastidiabas, te portabas con un poco de humor. Y ahora, simplemente pasas de mí siendo muy… frío.

Ella se aventuró a observar al joven que volvía a darle la espalda. No hacía ningún movimiento, lo que le hizo esperar que él no le estuviera ignorando.

–De verdad no lo entiendo. Se supone que ahora eres bueno. Hemos dejado de ser enemigos, pero me tratas peor que antes, ¿Por qué?

Boomer apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, pidiendo mentalmente a gritos a quien fuera que estuviera arriba para que la chica parara de hablar. Pero nadie pudo oírlo, o eso pensó, porque la joven aún tenía más cosas por decir.

–Solo toma la maldita escoba, cállate, y ponte a barrer –Ordenó, pero ella, nuevamente, volvió a ignorarlo. Siguió tímidamente, mientras caminaba con cautela hacia donde él.

–Solo quiero saberlo ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Ha sido porque te hice explotar cuando niños? Si es por eso, lo siento mucho. De verdad que no sabía que algo así ocurriría… No tenía idea de que un beso iba a…–

–¡He dicho que te calles!

Pero la rubia no calló, si no que se le ocurrió una idea que no pudo aguantar.

– ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? –La rubia sonrió radiante ante la idea–Yo no te odio. Nunca te he odiado. Podríamos conocernos mejor. Quizá salir al parque, o ver una película… ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos ir a tomar un helado en la playa! –Rio un poco– Claro que cuando las lluvias terminen, porque sería demasiado tonto salir así a la playa y tomar un helado, podríamos resfriarnos. Bueno, aunque yo no me resfrío muy fácil ¿Tu sí? La sustancia X es muy…

Boomer comenzó a negar repetidas veces. Eso sonaba como una cita.

–¡No, olvídalo!

–¿Por qué no? –Su tono fue como el de una pequeña niña desilusionada– ¿Qué hay de malo? Solo dime la razón por la que me tratas tan mal ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de hacerlo? Ya ni tus hermanos tratan así a mis…

Sus labios callaron abruptamente cuando el joven se volvió hacia ella con la ira inyectada en los ojos, con tal fuerza que si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría más que muerta. Incluso detuvo su andar como si sus pies de pronto quedaran pegados al suelo.

Boomer respiró intentando controlarse, pero sus puños empleaban cada vez más fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían más blancos. Bubbles quedó de pie, abrumada por la furia que provocó en el muchacho, pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea intentar charlar.

Cuando el chico se percató de la mirada asustadiza de la heroína, como el de un pequeño e inofensivo conejito frente a un poderoso y aterrador lobo, suavizó su rostro y soltó todo el aire contenido relajando sus músculos para darle una imagen más tranquila.

Fue bastante rápido y en un parpadeo ya la tenía tomada por los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? – Espetó con fuerza. Ella se apartó de inmediato, con miedo de que pudiera volver a herirla. Boomer sonrió débilmente por su reacción, pero luego volvió a tornarse serio. – Porque no te soporto. No soporto nada de ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero salir a ninguna parte contigo! Solo-déjame-en paz.

– No es válido, Boomer. Esa no es una buena razón ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho bien el por qué me odias!

El ex villano dio un paso al frente, estudiándola con la mirada.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda eres así?–Su voz fue ronca y profunda, pero había algo que volvía diferente a ese tono que Bubbles no sabía bien qué.– ¿Por qué no puedes odiarme tú a mí? ¡Tantas veces te herí y aun sigues aquí de pegajosa queriendo jugar a los amiguitos!

El ex villano ya estaba al borde de los nervios. No entendía que le ocurrí a esa loca. Primero no se hablaban para nada, después ella lo besa frente a todos, y ahora está allí demandando su amistad a pesar de todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. Todas esas ocasiones en las que él la dañó tanto física como mental… ¿Cómo era posible verla y creer que no le odiara?

Al principio el chico creía que ella solo lo hacía por molestarlo, vengándose de las que él le hizo. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Ella pareció muy honesta al gritarle por qué no la miraba atractiva, ¿En verdad ella deseaba su atención?

No supo cómo sentirse respecto a ello. ¿Y si ella le había besado por pura atracción hacia él? ¡Era absurdo! No podía creer que ella sintiera atracción por él de la noche a la mañana…

¿Y si ese beso despertó algo en ella?

–Porque eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa…–Murmuró tímidamente la ojiceleste. Boomer negó.

– ¡No seas ridícula!–Bramó– ¿No importa? ¿No te importa nada? ¡Te humillé, te herí, e incluso te hice llorar! Hoy te traté como una verdadera mierda, te lastimé, ¡Y estás como si nada! ¿Por qué?

Bubbles no sabía cómo explicárselo.

El chico hizo bastantes cosas malas con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón él no lograba provocar odio o rencor en su interior. Coraje del momento, sí… ¿Pero odio? Jamás. Sus peleas en el pasado siempre le parecieron absurdas y sin sentido, en las que solo al verse se lanzaban a la luchar sin dirigirse palabras, solo ataques.

Además… él siempre le pareció una lindura desde que eran unos niños. Las veces que peleaban, quería volver a depositar un inocente beso en su mejilla para dejarlo en un estado de shook y tener ventaja, pero era bastante tímida para hacerlo.

Recordar el rostro confundido de un Boomer pequeño cuando le besó, le hizo sonreír internamente. Él era muy mono, incluso ahora. Aunque ya no le parecía tan lindura, de hecho, ahora le parecía un chico bastante guapo. Pero su actitud era el problema…

Los ojos azul eléctrico hicieron un ligero cambio. Bubbles lograba detectar algo en ellos, pero no entendía muy bien qué.

–Solamente no te guardo rencor. No es bueno hacerlo, y tú tampoco deberías tenerlo.

–¡Tu no me digas lo que debo, o no hacer!

Bubbles se encogió un poco en su lugar, pero después dio un paso hacia adelante, sin algún rastro de temor que pudo haber antes.

–No te entiendo… –Continuó el ex villano frustrado. – No puedo entenderte nada. Ni siquiera sé porque me has besado.

Las mejillas de la chica cobraron color al escucharlo. A ese tema también quería llegar y ya no podía acobardarse ahora.

– Sí, bueno… eso quería explicarte cuando te seguí.

El ex villano se puso tenso y juró que algo se revolvió inquieto en su interior. Ella continuó.

–Es… –Comenzó– Es…algo gracioso.

Una sonrisita nerviosa adornó sus labios, que solo cabreó al muchacho. Él arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo es? –Por su tono malhumorado, se notaba que para él no era tan gracioso.

–N-no me mal entiendas. Es que… ayer que me echó el maestro Hoffman de la clase, él tenía razón. –Jugueteó con sus manos– Estaba distraída, porque… bueno, yo te estuve mirando todo el tiempo.

El joven sintió una punzada de nervios ante esa revelación, pero supo disimularlo a la perfección viéndole de manera inexpresiva.

–¿Y tú para qué me miras? –Preguntó a la defensiva. – ¡Que te hayan sacado de clase ha sido solo culpa tuya! No intentes culparme a mí.

Ella se removió un poco nerviosa en su lugar.

–¡No, de ninguna manera te estoy…!

–Ya entiendo ¿Así que esa fue tu puta razón? –El Rowdy interrumpió aún más enfadado.– Querías besarme por una maldita venganza ¿No?

Bubbles se quedó callada un momento, y el rubio lo interpretó como un sí.

Si se sentía enfadado, ahora estaba increíblemente cabreado. Entonces eso quería decir que acertó, y la rubia solo estaba jugando para molestarlo. La pequeñísima –Aunque fuera ridícula– esperanza de que ella sintiera alguna atracción hacia él, aunque fuera un poquito, se destrozó.

–Bueno, felicidades. –El chico sonrió forzado – Supongo que lo merecía. Ahora déjame en paz.

La quiso apartar a un lado como si fuese un terrible estorbo, pero ella lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

–¡Espera! Lo siento, lo siento –La joven se sintió de pronto terrible, no pensó que a Boomer eso pudiera afectarle– ¡En parte es verdad, pero por otro lado…!

– ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! –Una voz fuerte y ronca resonó en el lugar, cortando las palabras de la rubia. El viejo conserje escolar había hecho su aparición con el típico semblante malhumorado que lo caracterizaba. – Ya son las 5:00 –Consultó su reloj, como verificando si la hora era la correcta. – El castigo ha terminado, ahora ya pueden largarse… _chiquillos estorbosos._ –Murmuró al final, pero olvidaba que los jóvenes a los que se dirigía tenían un excelente oído.

Como todos en ese colegio sabían, Patrick era un viejo amargo y grosero.

Cuando Bubbles volvió a dirigir la mirada a Boomer, el ya no se encontraba a su lado. En cambio, logró ver como el joven abría la ventana que pasó toda la tarde limpiando y saltó como todo un delincuente.

La rubia agrandó sus celestes ojos ¡Se le estaba escapando!

Cogió su bolso a la velocidad de la luz y, al igual que su contraparte, se lanzó por la ventana con cierta torpeza. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, antes de poder perder la estela del ojiazul.

El cielo aún contaba con ese tono grisáceo que dejaba caer grandes gotas, pero eso no detendría a la heroína. No le importaba si quedaba toda empapada mientras buscaba a Boomer, pero lo que si le preocupaba era perderlo entre la oscuridad de las nubes. Si él decidía volar un poco más alto, existía esa posibilidad. Gracias a dios, él no lo hizo, y en poco tiempo logró alcanzarlo.

Él al darse cuenta, aumentó su velocidad, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Y en caso de que lo hiciera, se atrevería a ir hasta el departamento donde ahora vivía y entraría a la fuerza por él.

Bueno… entrar a la fuerza quizá no. Tocaría como persona decente y preguntaría por él, como hace un niño preguntando por su amigo para salir a jugar. Pero eso ya no iba a ser necesario, porque Bubbles se disparó como una bala y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho como un león cazando a su presa, provocando el desequilibrio del chico y que la rubia le obligara a caer en picada.

Los dos tuvieron una corta lucha mientras caían en el aire. Ella intentando inmovilizarlo, y el resistiéndose, hasta que los dos se impactaron de golpe el techo de un edificio.

Ambos se golpearon con fuerza y continuaron rodando en el techo. Los útiles que antes se encontraban dentro del bolso, ahora estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, y aun así la joven no se detuvo hasta que lo consiguió. Boomer quedó inmovilizado.

Él chico detuvo su lucha, y no porque no tuviera la fuerza para mandar a volar a la chica, si no, porque no pudo ignorar el hecho de que los dos habían terminado en una posición algo… extraña. Ella se encontraba encima, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre y con sus manos aprisionando las suyas en sus costados. Nunca imaginó que alguna vez los dos estuviesen así.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, y así pudo apreciarla más de cerca. Su rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero pudo divisar un tenue sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas. Su cabello que antes era completamente lacio, ahora estaba despeinado y se formaban graciosas ondas en las puntas. Y por último, su dulce mirada ahora era remplazada por una enfadada y feroz.

Y aun así se veía hermosa.

Pero Boomer se recordó que no podía permitirse observarla demasiado, y fue allí que reaccionó. Se suponía que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

–¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? ¡Menuda loca!

Ella formó un puchero ofendido.

–¿Qué me pasa? ¡No había terminado de hablar! ¡Es de muy mala educación y una falta de respeto irse cuando alguien te está hablando! Así que cállate y escúchame.

El rubio arrugó la nariz. No quería seguir hablando sobre el tema. Estaba molesto, pero tampoco quería quitar a la rubia de encima tan bruscamente. Aun así, lo hizo. La apartó de encima sin utilizar toda su fuerza bruta, logrando que ella callera de espaldas. Eso le dio tiempo al chico para levantarse.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Ella casi lo taladró con la mirada mientras se erguía, utilizando sus brazos y manos de apoyo. Boomer se sacudió la ropa, e instantáneamente le lanzó una mira aún más severa que la dejó muda.

–Tú –Respondió dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar al lado contrario– Tú eres mi único y maldito problema.

Ella se mantuvo allí, viéndole desde abajo hasta que notó que el chico iba a dejarla. Quería detenerlo, pero una voz interna le avisó que ya había sido suficiente. El no cambiaría de opinión, jamás desistiría de su palabra, y por supuesto, nunca habría más entre ellos que burlas y fría indiferencia. Jamás podría averiguar la razón por la que él le detesta tanto...

Se sintió frustrada. Tanto problema para no llegar a nada le frustraba demasiado. No se había sentido tan molesta e impotente como ahora lo hacía. Un coraje al querer algo y no poder conseguirlo.

Su garganta se apretó.

"_No llores Bubbles. No llores, no llores. Déjalo así" _Pidió la joven mentalmente, sabiendo que pronto sus lágrimas de coraje reclamarían su salida, pero era consciente de que no podía hacer tal cosa. No frente a Boomer.

Llorar por algo como eso era completamente absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. Jamás podía evitar llorar si sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Eso, desde que era pequeña, le había traído críticas y etiquetas de niña débil, pero ahora ya no importaba. Ella no se sentía débil, al contrario, ella era valiente al no esconder su verdadero estado.

Solo cuando el Rowdy menor despegó hacia el cielo para perderse entre las nubes, Bubbles liberó la prisión de sus ojos. Volvió a repetirse mentalmente que no debería llorar, pero aun así lo hacía. Sus lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus sonrosadas mejillas, que se mezclaban entre los rastros que dejó la lluvia.

Abrazó a sus piernas sintiéndose un poco exhausta, apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas y sollozó muy silenciosamente. Estaba tan enojada que no le importaba que el agua la empapara por completo. Tampoco le preocupaba resfriarse, pues la sustancia X la mantenía bien protegida contra enfermedades. Pero algo que sin duda la sustancia no podía protegerla, era del frío.

Sus ropas poco a poco quedaron completamente mojadas, y fue allí que Bubbles se sintió completamente idiota. Recordó que cuando llegara a su hogar, su familia no le recibiría con una bebida caliente y cálidas mantitas. No, le esperaban los regaños del profesor Utonium y sobre todos, los regaños de sus hermanas.

Estaba a punto de dejar su posición para poder levantarse, pero un fuerte chasquido la sobresaltó, seguido de algo cálido que cubrió su cuerpo. Bubbles alzó la mirada de inmediato, descubriendo unos ojos azul eléctrico tan cerca de los suyos.

–Idiota

Boomer masculló, y de un tirón la hizo ponerse de pie. Fue tan rápido que Bubbles tuvo que sostenerse de él para no perder el equilibrio, y fue cuando notó que el chico ya no tenía su chaqueta puesta. Ahora la cubría a ella.

Las manos del muchacho acunaron con ternura sus mejillas, retirando con sus pulgares los rastros de sus lágrimas, y sin decir absolutamente nada, solo se inclinó, y la besó.

* * *

Llegó a su casa algo desorientada y mojada hasta los calcetines. El profesor Utonium no tardó en saltar a reñirla, primero por su estado, y segundo por el castigo que le dieron en el colegio. Inmediatamente la mando a darse una ducha, y le advirtió que cuando acabara, tendrían una larga charla en su laboratorio. Quizá eso debería ser preocupante, pero Bubbles solo asintió y fue directamente al bañó.

Se deshizo de sus ropas mojadas, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y por fin se sumergió en la espaciosa bañera. Una vez dentro donde el agua relajó sus músculos, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo que necesitaba para que su cerebro por fin terminara de asimilar las cosas. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de golpe, desde el comienzo, hasta ahora, y no sabía exactamente que sentir al respecto.

Por el rabillo del ojo buscó la chaqueta de cuero color caoba colgada junto a sus demás ropas. La chaqueta de Boomer.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano sobre sus labios y los rozó delicadamente. Aun lo podía sentir allí, él sosteniendo su rostro y presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Bubbles se asustó al inicio, creyendo que volvería a lastimarla, pero no fue así. Fue un beso tan corto, pero a la vez muy diferente. Fue dulce, cálido, grácil y…

La rubia sintió una tormenta de emociones dentro de sí, como si una culebrita alegre estuviera bailando en su interior. Se quedó en el agua un rato, recordando, recordando, recordando, y aun analizando. Ese beso… ¿Qué fue ese beso?

Rápidamente salió de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y se posó frete al espejo. Una sonrisa estaba allí, en sus labios, y no quería hacerla desaparecer por nada del mundo.

Boomer no la odiaba. No la odiaba, no la odiaba, no la odiaba… Él lo había dicho después de separarse, su voz aun resonaba en su cabeza diciendo _"Han pasado años desde que dejé de odiarte. Perdóname… no quería que lo supieras." _Y después, con una tímida mirada, sólo se marchó en un rápido vuelo, dejándola allí, desconcertada y con su chaqueta puesta.

Si Boomer en realidad no la odiaba ¿Entonces… le quería? ¿Sería posible?

Se quedó increíblemente quieta con la última pregunta. Ese beso le dio la impresión, pues no se sintió como una disculpa, había algo más. Sintió algo más.

–Boomer Him –Susurró, mirando de reojo la chaqueta colgada. La curiosidad, una vez más, zumbando en su cabeza.

* * *

Era una gran ventaja tener el poder de levitar, porque si no lo tuviera, estaba segura de que sus piernas temblorosas ahora mismo le harían caer.

Bubbles se mantenía flotando frente a las puertas del colegio, debatiéndose mentalmente si entrar, o quedarse un ratito más allí. Los nervios de tener que volver a ver a Boomer la estaban consumiendo, pero estaba segura de que en verdad, esta vez, si deseaba verlo.

Solo cuando se sintió segura, se atrevió a abrir las puertas y adentrarse al instituto, encontrando detrás al tumulto de alumnos que se arremolinaban en los pasillos como cada mañana. En el trayecto, Bubbles se percató de que muchos de sus compañeros le miraban insistentemente y fue cuando su cabeza recordó algo importante... ¿Ellos sabrían lo que ocurrió con Boomer en el tercer piso?

Un grupo de chicas, conocidas como las seguidoras del rubio, le miraron con desagrado al pasar a su costado y eso fue suficiente para confirmárselo. Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero fingió no darle importancia al asunto.

Todo el día tuvo la esperanza de encontrarse con Boomer, pero no pasó. Ni en los corredores, ni en los tiempos libres logró ver al muchacho. Hubo un momento en el que se encontró con Butch. El chico estaba en los bebederos completamente solo –lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre tenía empalagosas mujeres en sus costados– y por un segundo tuvo el loco pensamiento de ir hacia él y preguntarle por su hermano menor. Sin embargo, toda idea se esfumó de su cabeza cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de su mirada puesta sobre él, y éste le miró con una sonrisita lujuriosa, como si la estuviera invitando a pasar un _buen rato_ con él.

La rubia hizo una mueca aterrada y se largó enseguida de allí. Supo que Butch solo se burlaba de ella cuando escuchó su risotada por detrás.

–¡He, tranquila! Solo bromeaba, _Blondie._

De todas maneras, no se volvió.

* * *

El día finalizó, y ningún rastro de él… ¿Es que seguía evitándole? Gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio a sus dos hermanas esperándole fuera para ir a casa. Totalmente resignada, estaba a punto de salir del edificio y comenzar a caminar en dirección a sus hermanas, cuando una mano en el hombro le detuvo. Una mano fuerte y pesada, en su opinión.

Se giró lentamente, y juró que se le escapó todo el aire cuando encontró a Brick detrás de ella. Su mirada carmín la estudió por unos cortos segundos, hasta que por fin habló, sin soltarle.

–No sé qué carajos le has hecho, rubia. –A pesar de ser casi un susurro, Bubbles sintió su voz tan poderosa e intimidante. El agarre en su hombro se sintió un poco más apretado–Ve, y remédialo.

–Eh… uhm… Yo… ¿Qué? –La pequeña calló. Se sintió aún más intimidada cuando la mirada del chico se volvió más pesada sobre ella. –Pero yo no…

–No fue una sugerencia. –La cortó– Es una orden. – ¿Orden? ¿Brick le estaba dando una orden? – Ve, ahora. –Brick le soltó el hombro y comenzó avanzar a la salida.

–Pe-pero ¿Dónde voy a…?

–Salón 14 –Volvió a interrumpir, sin detener su andar ni girarse.

Bubbles se quedó allí de pie, observando como el líder pelirrojo se alejaba cada vez más. Su alma se sintió aliviada cuando el chico desapareció de su vista, y su respiración volvió a ser normal. Su cuerpo tembló en un escalofrío de solo recordar la mirada escarlata.

Había detectado el tono de sobreprotección fraternal que a veces Blossom utilizaba, y le encantaría decir que es tierno que el mayor se preocupara tanto por Boomer… pero la realidad era que no dejaba de darle miedo.

Caminó al lado contrario, decidida a buscar el salón número catorce. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pues se encontraba muy cerca de su salón de historia. Cuando llegó, encontró la puerta del aula entreabierta, asomó su cabeza por el hueco intentando no ser ruidosa, y lo vio.

Su inconfundible cabellera dorada brillaba con los rayos del sol, que por fin había salido de entre las nubes. Observaba por la ventana, sentado ligeramente sobre la mesa del pupitre.

Su intento de ser silenciosa fracasó cuando el chico inmediatamente se giró hacia la puerta, encontrándola allí. Bubbles notó en los ojos cobalto la sorpresa y la confusión que provocó su visita, dándole a entender que el ex villano, al parecer, si le estaba evitando.

Boomer soltó un suspiro resignado.

–¿Cómo me encontraste?

Bubbles se adentró al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Brick me lo dijo…

El Rowdy alzó una ceja, desconcertado y sin poder creerlo… ¿Ella se había animado a preguntarle a su hermano mayor por él? Por lo que sabía, Bubbles le tenía terror. Lo había notado cuando el líder pasaba por su costado y ella normalmente contenía la respiración. Bueno, a decir verdad, muchos la contenían ante su paso.

Inevitablemente asomó una sonrisa divertida por su comisura, imaginando a la dulce rubia intentar dialogar con el dueño de la gorra.

–Supongo que no fue fácil.

Ella se encogió de hombros con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Desearía olvidar ese escalofriante momento.

–No mucho –Abrió su mochila, sacando de allí el abrigo del ex villano. Se la tendió. – he venido a traerte esto.

Boomer bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia ella, estirando el brazo para coger la prenda. Su sonrisa ya no estaba allí.

–Gracias por prestármela.

El rubio miró la chaqueta, y después volvió su atención a ella.

–Por nada.

Y silencio.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir después, tan solo se quedaron allí, viéndose el uno al otro. Bubbles había pensado que esa había sido la conversación más decente que habían tenido, pero sentía que ya era la hora de decir algo más, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Antes de poder intentarlo, Boomer se adelantó.

–Supongo que no solo has venido a entregarme esto ¿Verdad? –La joven rubia tardó un poco, pero al final negó con timidez. – Entonces adelante. Te escucho.

La ojiazul se colocó nerviosa. Toda la noche había planeado y memorizado todo lo que le diría una vez que le viera, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, todos sus planes se borraron de la cabeza.

Lo intentó de todas maneras.

–Bueno… es solo que todo ha sido tan confuso– Su mirada cayó al suelo, intentando disimular el rubor de su rostro– No es… una Broma ¿Verdad? –Boomer parpadeó con la primera pregunta. – Es decir… lo de ayer, lo que dijiste…

Boomer se encogió de hombros, y una sonrisa ladina afloró.

–Bueno, ayer dije muchas cosas.

Bubbles se atrevió a mirarlo, y una mueca avergonzada adornó sus labios al notar que el joven quería que especificara sus palabras.

–Y-Ya lo sabes. Lo que dijiste cuando tu… me… –Boomer sonrió aún más, y sintió su rostro verdaderamente caliente– ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar una efímera risita salir por su garganta, ya que jamás le había escuchado reír de esa manera tan agradable. Rápidamente el chico adoptó una mirada serena, y pasaron algunos segundos antes de responder.

–No, no fue una broma. Lo que dije es cierto.

Bubbles miró sus ojos. No eran fríos, ni burlones, ni hirientes… solo eran normales. Una mirada tranquila y honesta. Ella quería continuar, pero no sabía exactamente que decirle ahora. Tantas preguntas sin saber cómo soltarlas.

Boomer metió las manos a sus bolsillos, desviando la mirada de ella por cortos momentos.

Ya no había marcha atrás. No podía huir más de ella. No podía seguir tratándola de esa manera tan horrible, porque esa dulce niña no se lo merecía. Y el día de ayer, cuando por pura curiosidad decidió voltear hacia atrás y verla encogerse en el suelo para llorar, se vino a dar cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido y que no quería herirla de nuevo. Ella solo quería una explicación, y aunque no se sentía listo para dársela, lo haría.

Volvió a mirarla. En su rostro se notaba la lucha interna de intentar sacar alguna palabra se sus labios, pero no sería necesario. Repentinamente tomó sus manos, logrando que la joven respingara ante el tacto. Temblaba, ella temblaba, quizá de los nervios, así que solo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora como jamás en la vida le había dirigido, y habló.

–Escucha, sé que me he comportado como un total imbécil, y no te culpo si tal vez no puedas creer en mí después de todo lo que te he hecho, pero prometo que no te mentí cuando dije que no te odio. –Hizo una breve pausa, solo para observar la expresión de la chica–.Si todo este tiempo te traté así, de mala manera, fue porque… porque…

De pronto calló ¡Tenía que decírselo, tenía que soltarlo ya! Lo tenía atorado en la garganta: Porque no quería ser él el que saliera lastimado. No quería ser rechazado. Porque ella le provoca emociones que nadie jamás le había hecho sentir. Porque ella le gustaba tanto, que tenía el temor de poder volver ese sentimiento aún más fuerte. Porque solo tiene miedo… y no quería que ella lo notara.

Bubbles tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Notó el sobre esfuerzo que el ex villano hacía para poder explicarse, pues por su mirada frustrada y el temblor que sus manos comenzaron a emitir, la menor pudo darse cuenta de que no era nada fácil para él. Ya se imaginaba la tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

Era tan raro verlo de esa manera tan… intranquila. Estaba acostumbrada a su seguridad, y su porte de chico fuerte sin temor a nada.

Rápidamente hizo una leve presión en sus manos, queriendo transmitir en ese gesto que todo estaba bien, y que no debía temer, lo que al parecer funcionó, ya que el Rowdy dio un largo suspiro y suavizó su mirada.

–El último beso… –Ahora fue ella quien habló con un poco de cautela–…Solo quiero saber si eso…bueno…–Hizo una breve pausa– ¿Significó… algo?

El Rowdy volvió a verla, y una tímida sonrisa se asomó por un corto lapso, antes de responder.

–Significó todo.

* * *

Blossom consultó su reloj por séptima vez, preguntándose por qué se tardaba tanto su hermana menor. Miró a Buttercup de reojo, que no había hablado en todo el rato, si no que mantenía su mirada fija en un punto lejano de la explanada. Solo por curiosidad, Blossom miró hacia el mismo lugar, encontrando a los dos hermanos Rowdy's –Butch tragándose a una castaña– al parecer, también esperando a su hermano menor.

Eso le provocó una mala sensación. Bubbles no estaba, y Boomer tampoco… ¿Sería posible que otra vez el rubio esté queriendo meter a su hermana en un problema? Sin pensarlo se paró más recta.

–_Pero qué asco… _–Blossom oyó murmurar a la ojiverde.

–Buttercup ¿No crees que…?

–_¡Ya llegué, lo siento mucho! _

Una tercera voz, tan aguda y dulzona, se hizo presente entre ellas. Buttercup por fin despegó la mirada de su contraparte para dirigirla hacia su hermana pequeña.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estoy que muero de hambre!

–Perdón, de camino me di cuenta de que había perdido mi carpeta. –Se explicó con bastante naturalidad–Ya la he encontrado. La dejé sobre el pupitre de atrás. No me acordé que la puse allí para guardar mis libros. –Por último, sonrió apenada. O casi…

Blossom le quedó viendo, estudiándola disimuladamente. Esa sonrisita no parecía muy apenada, si no, más bien feliz. Desvió la mirada hacia el duo de hermanos que aun continuaban esperando a su hermano menor. De no haberse percatado de que faltaba uno, jamás habría puesto atención a los gestos y tonos de la rubia, y quizá, Blossom no se habría dado cuenta de la pequeña mentira de su hermana.

–No debes ser tan despistada, Bubbles. –La líder sonrió. Por esta ocasión, se lo dejaría pasar– Anda, vamos a casa. Recuerda que estás castigada y te tocará preparar la cena.

La pequeña hizo un mohín. Jamás se le podría olvidar su castigo, y mucho menos olvidaría el largo sermón que tuvo con su padre en el laboratorio. Nunca había visto al profesor tan enojado y abatido. Ya podía imaginarse como se pondría ahora _cundo le dijera…_

Antes de poder emprender el vuelo, echó una última mirada hacia atrás, y sonrió al poder encontrarlo allí, junto a sus hermanos.

* * *

Brick, una vez más, miraba asqueado a su segundo hermano. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose desde cuando su presencia allí dejó de importar, pues las manos hambrientas del pelinegro se paseaban por todo el cuerpo femenino cómo si él no estuviera presente, y resultaba verdaderamente incómodo para el líder.

Inhaló profundo, planeando un grito potente que hiciera separar a esos dos de una vez por todas, pero detuvo toda acción cuando se dio cuenta que una mirada se posó sobre él. Miró de reojo, y no se equivocó al darse cuenta que unos ojos rosados iban en su dirección. Segundos después apareció la rubia, hubo una corta charla, y se fueron de allí.

El líder se preguntó si acaso Bubbles habría seguido sus órdenes, pero la respuesta llegó al segundo siguiente. Un Boomer sonriente hizo su aparición, pero la comisura elevada se tuvo que borrar cuando se percató de la escena lujuriosa que su hermano azabache estaba dando en media explanada.

Antes de que Boomer pudiese decir algo, Brick le hizo caminar a empujones lejos de la pareja.

–Ignóralos –Sugirió el mayor una vez apartados de ellos. Boomer se encogió de hombros, aceptando la recomendación de su hermano. –… ¿Y?

El rubio se volvió hacia él.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó dudoso. El dueño de la gorra hizo un ligero cabeceo hacia el cielo, donde tres estelas ya comenzaban a difuminarse.

–¿Esta noche vas a dejar el baño libre? ¿O voy a tener que orinar de nuevo en la calle?

Brick no tuvo ninguna expresión divertida, o siquiera una pizca de gracia en su tono, pero aun así, logró que el rubio sonriera abiertamente ante el comentario.

–Todo tuyo –Aseguró el menor–… a excepción del viernes.

Brick alzó ambas cejas.

–¿Y eso es porque…?

Boomer le lanzó una radiante sonrisa, pues estaba muriendo porque le hiciesen esa pregunta. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuello del líder para después atraerlo hacia sí, apegando las mejillas de ambos consanguíneos en un extraño abrazo. Brick no tardó en colocar su rostro malhumorado-extrañado que le caracterizaba. Aun así, el rubio no se apartó, ni le importó las sonrisas divertidas que les lanzaron sus compañeros de clase que pasaban por sus costados.

–Porque el viernes tengo una cita.

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡Sí! ¡Por fin terminó! **_

_**Por favor tengan piedad de mí y no me maten por la tardanza, y sobre todo, por el final. Me gustaría que el resto lo dejaran a su imaginación :3 **_

_**Al inicio tenía otro final en mente, pero cuando comencé a escribirla me quedé pensando "Joder, no, si escribo eso me van a querer ahorcar o-ò" Les diría cual es, pero quizá ese final me sirva para otra historia~ -Inserte risilla malvada aquí- Bueno, bueno… dejando de lado eso ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Han sido 24 hojas de Word! Y hace como tres semanas que ya estaba a punto de actualizar, pero comencé a releerlo y me di cuenta de que había una parte que no me gustaba… así que la reescribí de nuevo, pero con las tareas y mi falta de computadora me hizo muy tardado la cosa. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo (coff, sobre todo el beso). **_

_**Eeeeen fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que estoy de vacaciones, y que si hay alguien aquí que sigue alguna de mis otras historias, estaré trabajando lo más que pueda en todas ellas. **_

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus alertas y favoritos! (Creo que a algunos les fastidian, pero ami me encantan 8D) También les agradezco mucho por sus reviews &amp; lamento no haber respondido a ellos! (Es solo que a veces me pierdo &amp; ya no recuerdo a quien le he contestado) Pero quiero que sepan que leí cada uno de ellos y me han ayudado mucho, incluso algunos los tuve que leer dos veces porque me hacían reír :D**_

_**También, como no he actualizado nada en un buen rato, estaré contenta de responderles esta vez a sus comentarios, dudas, o sugerencias. **_

_**Bueno, ahora sí creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo que gracias por leer, les mando un gran abrazo, y ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión. **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!**_


End file.
